VintageBeef
=VintageBeef= Biography VintageBeef (Daniel) is a bearded man of Portuguese descent. He currently lives just north of Toronto, Canada with his dog Bubba.[4] Prior to his YouTube career, he was a used-car photographer. In his spare time, he still does photography and, as of the late, mainly macro.[5] Before he started uploading videos under the name VintageBeef, he had two YouTube accounts. The first one was to subscribe to Guude and AnderZEL and the second to upload videos. He started to play Minecraft after watching videos of the game uploaded by Guude and AnderZEL. He then joined YouTube because he felt that there was no point in building something amazing to have no one else see it and to get some interaction with people online. The name VintageBeef originated from the job he held during his teens, a butcher or meat cutter. Let's Play VintageBeef began his channel with a single-player hardcore Let’s Play of Minecraft.[6] He had been a longtime fan of Guude and upon the announcement of the second contest for entry into the Mindcrack server he submitted a video showing off a museum of various Mindcrack references and builds.[7] This was his second attempt and on the tenth of May 2011, he began his Let’s Play on the Mindcrack server.[8] Around this time, he also started a play-through of the game LIMBO[9] and his original Minecraft Let’s play ended, stopping at thirty-four episodes. He was initiated into the Mindcrack Prank Wars by davmandave and Kennedyzak when they built an assortment of noise machines under his house.[10] Since then, he has actively set up pranks against other players and retaliated against ones set up for him. Team Canada was formed through the Prank Wars, when VintageBeef and Etho helped PauseUnpause set up a prank for Guude; the three have done various collaborations, the most recent being a play-through of Ruins of the Mindcrackers, a complete-the-monument Minecraft map based on the Mindcrack server built by GnomeStyle.[11] Team Canada are currently completing Ruins of the Mindcrackers 2. For a time, the only videos VintageBeef uploaded on his channel were episodes of his Let’s Play on the Mindcrack server, which began its second season (third for Guude) after the 1.8 map reset.[12] He began one of his largest builds in Minecraft soon after, a replica of Hunyad Castle, a near six-hundred year old castle in Hunedoara, Romania.[13] He started another hardcore Minecraft Let’s Play, which ended shortly after thirteenth episodes,[14] and also began a play-through of Skyrim.[15] After the completion of Vinyl Fantasy, a complete-the-monument map done with PauseUnpause, he participated in the first Ultra Hardcore. Commonly abbreviated as UHC, the first featured himself, Guude, PauseUnpause and W92Baj, which would eventually form Team Nancy Drew. The four have also done a variety of collaborations, such as Shoot Many Robots, Chivalry: Medieval Warfare and various Minecraft adventure maps. After the first UHC, he soon began a play-through of Left 4 Dead 2 with PauseUnpause, W92Baj and Millbee. With PauseUnpause in particular, he played Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City, Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Conviction and several Minecraft adventure maps, the latest being From Ashes. In addition to these games, he has played Journey and Rayman Origins; later, he plays Bastion, Sleeping Dogs (and its DLCs) and Red Dead Redemption. Around early November 2012, Guude decided to start a new Mindcrack server specifically for Feed the Beast: Mindcrack modpack. VintageBeef was present for the unveiling, along with the rest of Team Nancy Drew.[16] He planned to build a cannery for zombie flesh,[17] but after a map reset (and a subsequent start of a new season), he decided instead to build a zoo that was planned to eventually house animals and mobs that Feed the Beast introduced [18], he eventually went back to the cannery as a side project. On the new vanilla Mindcrack server, Beef has decided to build a gargantuan sea fortress 1500 blocks away from spawn, the "lily pad" (as he has nicknamed it) is going to be split into several sections (one for Beef's tree farm, one for animals etc).It has been hinted at that the "lily pad" may have other "pads" sprouting from it for other purposes. Apart from first-person shooters, survival and action-adventure video games, he has also played racing games such as Forza Horizon[19] F1 2012, which he played with kurtjmac.[20] and lately Grid 2. In addition to his currently ongoing Minecraft series, he has also recently played (and finished) Fable 3,and Guacamelee!. VintageBeef has been interviewed by the German Minecraft Pros.